


Tentacle Girl

by Ayden



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayden/pseuds/Ayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When preparing a mission of this lethal nature, it was of utmost importance that you knew every last weakness of your target, every possible vulnerability, any kind of advantage that would grant you the edge. Observation was the key to victory, and Sasha had taken that saying to heart. She was a girl everyone else defined as an eccentric glutton, but she was also a girl who knew when to watch for weakness and when to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When preparing a mission of this lethal nature, it was of utmost importance that you knew every last weakness of your target, every possible vulnerability, any kind of advantage that would grant you the edge. Observation was the key to victory, and Sasha had taken that saying to heart. She was a girl everyone else defined as an eccentric glutton, but she was also a girl who knew when to watch for weakness and when to strike.

 

Her target was the storehouse, the mighty structure that only senior members of the camp were permitted, the grand palace that contained all kinds of supplies and, more importantly, foodstuffs. Sasha couldn’t even begin to imagine just how many loaves of bread and succulent vegetables and salted meats might be hiding in there, and if she were to try she’d only end up drooling too much.

But at last, her patient observation had paid off, and a weakness had been discovered. When the night fell and her comrades retreated to bed, she was more than ready. Clad in her darkest shirt and her darkest trousers, she pretended to sleep until she was absolutely sure everyone else was lost in their dreams, and then she made her move.

Far stealthier than anyone could imagine from the exuberant girl, she slipped to the door with ease- even the vigilant types like Mikasa and Annie were unaware of her movements- and slithered through it with nary a creak. Out in the cold night air, she smiled to herself and darted off. In the shadows cast by the buildings, it was easy for her to sneak over to the largest building without anyone noticing. So far, so good!

At the storehouse, the weakness became apparent in the form of a broken board just underneath the rear window. It was possible a bird or some other animal had bumped it loose or something, and no-one had yet realised it required replacement. Moving swiftly, Sasha darted over to the rear of the building and probed her arm through the gap made when she peeled the board back; it was enough of a gap for her to reach the window’s latch and prise it open.

Ecstatic, she pulled it open, crawled through it, shut it behind her and gave herself a moment of silent celebration.

She was in! She’d done it! No-one had seen her, no-one had heard her, and now she was in one of the most heavily guarded buildings in the entire camp! All around her was crate after crate, sack after sack, each carefully labelled to designate its contents and all of them ripe for the taking!

Wiping away a sliver of drool at the corner of her mouth, she eagerly danced between the plethora of storage units before she picked out a wonderful target; a bulky bulbous sack whose label revealed it to be containing potatoes. A shame they wouldn’t be warm, but then, they were her absolute favourite little vegetable. Or tuber, whatever they defined them as these days.

Either way, a good start to a promising feast, and she carefully undid the sack’s knot, licking her lips as her stomach quivered in anticipation. And then it opened, and the sweet warm smell of the earthly feast greeted her nostrils fondly, like old friends reuniting after years apart.

She gave a low coo at delight as she appraised the delectable brown treats before her, eagerly seeking out a particularly enticing specimen. One near the top of the pile, a particularly fat one, caught her attention first and she seized it. Oh, it had a good weight to it, and she was sure that she’d probably melt upon biting into the thick nutritious treat!

A slight giggle, an eager tongue licking her lips, before she opened her mouth and-

And the potato leapt out of her hand. It honestly bounced up away from her and landed on the floor with a slight thud, rolling around a moment before coming to a stop.

Frozen in a perplexed position, Sasha stared blankly at her empty hand, before muttering: “The fuck?”

Releasing the sack, she turned to face the odd potato, sitting innocently on the floor, and tilted her head, curious. Since when could potatoes, or any food item, jump like that? Jump or move at all? It confused her for a moment, before she tentatively took a step towards it.

The potato shuddered a little bit, causing her to pause before its brown skin cracked ever so slightly and a sort of tendril poked out of it, like a worm or something, except for the fact it had a bulbous purple eye attached to it.

She squeaked a bit, utterly freaked out by such a scene.

The eye at the end of the thin stalk coiled around a bit, examining its surroundings, before it turned and stared at her. She stared right back, still a bit freaked out and quite perplexed. Was the hell was it? Some kind of worm or bug? A freak of nature never before seen? Maybe she should take it to Armin; he always tended to know what things were.

Steeling herself, deciding that an eye-worm in a potato couldn’t be that dangerous, she took another step towards it.

The potato exploded.

Not exploded as in it burst into flames or something like that, exploded as in an insane amount of golden appendages ripped through the brownish skin, a whirling mass of tendrils that immediately veered for the shocked girl. Such an amount of limbs contained in a small tuber was impossible, yet here it was right in front of her.

Sasha had no time to react before the tendrils were upon her, coiling around her in an unbreakable grasp; around her torso, her legs, her neck, her arms, there seemed to be no end to the slender yet powerful restraints. One coiled around her mouth before she could yell out, the ones on her arms pulled them back behind her back and she was on the floor when it took her legs out from under her.

Withheld, Sasha struggled furiously against the potato-monster-thing’s tentacles, squirming around on her butt as she tried to free herself, but it was no sure. The creature’s limbs were just too strong, too tightly coiled around her, and she was forced to cease her squirming when the limb around her neck gave a subtle warning squeeze.

The eyestalk reared forward, satisfied that its prey was incapable of escape and studied her with subtle tilts of the bulbous organ. Sasha glared at it, trying to be bold and defiant to cover up her fear’ was the creature going to eat her, like Titans did? Strangle her, pull her apart? Screaming for help wouldn’t help; it’d either just kill her giving its advantage, or it would just retract into a potato, leaving her in a very, very awkward position.

However, it did not do any of that; instead, it experimentally brushed a golden tendril across her cheek. The appendage was warm, rather slick, kind of like a tongue, and it procured a slight shudder from the girl. Not a bad shudder, it was actually a bit pleasant, but it was very weird.

The eye bobbed a bit, apparently pleased, and it graciously recoiled the tendril around her neck. However, it was not just to ease her fears, it was also to bring around another limb and idly slide it up the curve of her throat. The reaction from this was a tad more potent; Sasha gave a tiny muffled whimper at the slick limb against the sensitive region.

Good gods, was the thing trying to seduce her or something? Was it not acting out of self-defence or predation but instead arousal?! She was a bit unsure how to feel if that was the case. On the one hand, the creature’s touch was nice, and it made her wonder how it would feel if it touched her in other places. On the other hand, it was a freaky potato tentacle monster that had ambushed her.

But then the creature again tickled at her neck, sliding the length along her jawline, and she gave another whimper, a bit more intense this time. This seemed to spur on the creature, for another limb tenderly ‘licked’ at her cheek, working in time with the one at her neck to coerce more soft moans from the girl.

Okay then, it was definitely seducing her, and fuck me was it working. Good thing it had thought to cover her mouth, otherwise she’d probably be moaning loud enough to bring a guard or something running. Maybe it was her love for warm potatoes, maybe she was just in a depraved mood tonight, but somehow she doubted she’d complain much if the creature decided to take her further along.

And it seemed it would; eye constantly assessing her reaction, the not-potato shifted other limbs to her shirt, splitting the tips apart into yet thinner tendrils to unbutton her. Sasha gave a slight squeak as it worked through them, easily peeling her shirt apart and exposing more and more of her bare skin with amazing efficiency. It loosened the tendrils around her torso just enough to pull out the unbuttoned attire.

The creature took a moment to admire her bare torso, running its eye along the curves of her hips and the softness of her abdomen, before it encountered the wrappings around her breasts. The creature gave a dissatisfied glare at the impediment, before tilting the eyestalk to her and gazing at her meaningfully.

Was it asking her permission or something? Sasha was surprised, considering it hadn’t exactly been asking of her up until this point. But the thought of the creature continuing to touch her like it had been, the feeling of its warm tendrils coiling around her, drove her to nod at it rapidly.

If this was how the evening was gonna be, then fuck, why not enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Satisfied, it shifted the tendrils around her arms in order to fully remove her shirt, tossing it aside disdainfully as it moved to unwrap her coverings. Quivering with sudden anticipation, Sasha whimpered a little bit when it peeled off the wrappings, exposing her bare breasts to the creature.

It moved swiftly, two thin tendrils coiling around the twin orbs with impressive vigour and yet surprisingly tenderness, encasing them in a firm warm grip. Sasha groaned heavily into the restraining limb at her lips, her body quivering as her chest relayed to her the most wonderful little sensations. Each minute movement of the tentacles around her bosom instigated a flare of delight in them, flares of delight that had the girl all but silently begging for the creature to keep going.

Sensing her growing enthusiasm and pleasure, the creature gleefully fondled her breasts, curling its tentacles around them and bringing the tips about to playfully rub and flick at her nipples, finally shifting the tendril at her mouth away to better hear her whimpers and moans. And my, the girl was giving them quite rapidly, the limbs wrapped around her body sensually rubbing and teasing her, Sasha barely able to keep her ecstatic noises quiet enough to avoid anyone hearing them.

Oh, but it was soooooo good! Almost as good as eating a succulent feast! The creature sure knew how to pleasure a woman, and it groped and rubbed and teased her so expertly and fondly. And to think, she nearly ate it! What a waste of fun that would have been!

With her squirms and groans becoming so much more apparent, her tentacle assailant decided to take it up a notch; tendrils now shifted to her trousers, wriggling into the opening, into her pants as well, and beginning to pull them down. She obligingly stretches her legs a bit to makes its job easier, and the feeling of cool air and the warm limbs against her bare skin as it pulls off her lower attire is possible gorgeous.

Okay, yes, it’s definitely gonna take her all the way, and she’s panting in delight at anticipating the creature’s tendrils inside her, fucking her senseless. The limbs wrapped round her legs spread them, and the eyestalk peers down at her exposed womanhood with interest. Ooh, she’s practically burning down there, stimulated by the creature’s previous teasing, and it appraises her wetness with a satisfied nod.

A particularly thick tendril slithers over to greet her vagina, but it doesn’t insert itself; instead, it plays it cool, idly stroking the warm tip around the rim of her labia, taking a moment now and then to nuzzle at her clitoris. Sasha is moaning heavily at its touch, tongue lolling out as she whimpers and whines, bucking her hips at the taunting limb to try and catch it into her.

The eyestalk shifts to examine her expression, and she finds it in herself to plead: “P-please, put it in!”

It rolls the purple eye a bit, amused at her eagerness, before it obliges her; the tendril prods at her entrance, idly easing itself through the rim of her burning innards, before it pushes itself into her.

It’s a good thing another tendril sees fit to slide itself into her mouth as this happens, otherwise the cry of ecstasy it muffles may have brought someone running. Her ecstatic hollering muffled by the limb, she moans heavily into the restraint as she feels the thick tendril squirm and writhe inside her. 

The creature gives her a moment to adjust, and she takes this time to taste at the limb in her mouth; predictably, it has that kind of earthly sweet taste of a potato, though with a hint of flesh-like texture, and it’s quite delectable. Tentatively, she probes it with her teeth, but the skin is much too thick to break through. Well, no matter; adoring its taste, she sucks at it enthusiastically, eyes glazing with pleasure as the limb below her preps its own rhythm.

In and out, slow at first but soon to pick up pace, the tendril at her vagina thrusts within her fluidly, squirming this way and that to brush at every inch of her soaked womanhood and it’s positively driving her insane. Each movement invigorates her with yet more ecstasy, bringing her burning core ever closer to climax and she’s fairly sure that she could die right now, right this second, and she’d die pretty damn content-

A thinner tendril opts on a daring manoeuvre and slips under her, immediately targeting the rim of her anus with its teasing little pokes. Sasha’s muffled squeak is one of surprise, not quite expecting such a concept so quickly, but considering how well it’s filling her other orifices, what’s the harm in letting it have another?

The eyestalk responds heartily to her desperate nod for further excitement, not even hesitating in sliding the thin appendage into her rear, the girl squeaking and writhing as it crawled deeper inside her.

Oh gods above, oh walls around, the stimulation she was undergoing was insane; everywhere on her body there was a limb going out of its way to drive her crazy with pleasure; thrusting into her holes, writhing around her limbs, her breasts, her torso, wriggling in her mouth, there’s no end to the plethora of utter sensation! 

She feels the limbs writhing inside her, coiling in her vagina, slithering in her ass, playing with her bosom, wrestling with her tongue and it’s all so much, too much, her core’s building up with insane speed and all the while the purple eye studies her intently.

Sasha can’t take much more of this, it’s practically setting her on fire this insane heat, the sheer ecstasy of this bizarre creature fucking her brains out, and the last coherent thought she has right before it explodes is that this turned out so much better than grabbing snacks-

Her orgasm hit her with all the force of the Armoured Titan itself; her vagina locked around the tendril writhing within her as she gave an intense muffled groan, her body shuddering and arching as she spilt her fluids over the intruding appendage, some of her juices spilling out past it into the outside world, splattering her hips and leaking onto the floor.

Invigorated by the intensity of her climax, the creature responded immediately and insanely; the first of its tendrils to cum is the one in her mouth, spilling viscous yellow fluids into her right down her throat, the girl blubbering in ecstasy as she greedily drank it down. The fluid is gorgeously warm, tasted utterly sweet, like some kind of rich butter, and her stomach gurgles happily at the feast.

With the first load down and the tentacle retreating, the creature kept up its momentum; the tendrils in her vagina and ass spurt next, utterly filling her holes with its cum to the point the yellow juice was practically splattering out of her across the floor. It swells and resonates inside her, so heated and viscous, and combined with the load she’d just swallowed, Sasha had never felt more full in her life, so well and truly filled!

And finally, the tendrils arching around her fire as well, their tips splitting open to unleash their fluids; all across her face, over her breasts, her abdomen, her limbs, the creature leaves no part of her body free from its load, splattering its hot cum all over the groaning Sasha in a particularly exaggerated display.

And then it is finished. Contented with its work, the creature’s eyestalk observes its handiwork for a moment before it nods cheerfully at the panting girl, before it retracts its tentacles with the purposeful sense of a job well done. Uncoiling from around her, the plethora of limbs folds back into the central body, brown skin regenerates and then it is just a potato again, sitting innocently on the floor next to the heavily breathing and utterly spent Sasha.

It takes a fair few minutes for her to regain herself, to regain any sensation other than the persistent buzz of orgasmic bliss, and it takes a few more minutes to even want to get up, the urge to just lie here and relax practically overwhelming. Didn’t hurt that all the fluids coating here were reassuringly warm, like some kind of viscous blanket.

Still, she eventually manages it, propping herself up with her arms and taking a moment to wipe some of the creature’s load of her face. It’d be a hell of a job to clean up this mess, but at least it’s one that was actually satisfying to begin with. A brief lick reaffirms its buttery taste, and she promptly contemplates the notion of having secured a reliable source of additives to future snacks.

Giggling a little bit to herself over such a depraved thought, bemused at how this situation had changed up so swiftly, she reaches over for the not-a-potato and picks it up, cooing: “Well, aren’t you just the most fun little thing I’ve ever met! I think you and I are gonna get along just fine! Oooh, I just have to introduce you to my buddy Mikasa!”


End file.
